<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Labios by AlyssSchwarz</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23101411">Labios</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyssSchwarz/pseuds/AlyssSchwarz'>AlyssSchwarz</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fortune and Sorrow [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Super Dangan Ronpa 2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, M/M, cute and soft kisses, post-dr3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 13:41:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>716</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23101411</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyssSchwarz/pseuds/AlyssSchwarz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>La primera vez que se besaron, había sido tan suave y delicado que Komaeda se preguntó si aquello en verdad era un beso.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fortune and Sorrow [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1659151</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Labios</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>La primera vez que se besaron, había sido tan suave y delicado que Komaeda se preguntó si aquello en verdad era un beso. Recordaba cómo el tiempo se había suspendido en el inicio de un día; dejó de oír el sonido de las gaviotas que volaban sobre el mar y la luz mañanera del sol caía sobre ambos. Antes, Hinata sonrió y lo miró de una forma tan cálida que se sintió derretir por el calor estremecedor de esos ojos bicolor.</p><p>El suertudo tan sólo cerró los ojos y lentamente se acercó al chico de cabellera marrón que lo tenía atrapado con sus brazos, y unió sus labios, en un extremadamente dulce choque de sus bocas. Y se quedó así, sin presionar más el contacto, tan sólo un casto y sincero beso fugaz, que por accidente se le había escapado desde el corazón. Un deseo que siempre reprimieron los dos.</p><p>Después los besos inocentes, ocasión con ocasión se volvieron salvajes y lascivos, desesperados, fogosos e incontrolables. Juntar sus bocas y chocar sus lenguas, se había vuelto la adictiva morfina que mitigaba el dolor y remordimientos que cometieron en el pasado. Adormecía sus sentidos, provocando que sólo vieran un mundo distorsionado, borroso, similar a echar un vistazo a un caleidoscópico. Nada más que ellos dos importaba y se volvían lo único existente en la mente del otro.</p><p>A pesar que Komaeda evitaba los caramelos y los postres, debido a su inclinación preferencial al sabor salado, sus labios eran dulces, irónicamente dulces; y eran una adictiva droga que era imposible abandonar. Se trataba de un veneno inofensivo que su consecuencia de consumo era la obsesión. No siempre había sido así para Hinata, hubo un tiempo en el que se consideró inmune ante cualquier cosa; no obstante no era el caso en la actualidad. Ya había probado tantos químicos dañiños para verificar su resistencia cuando se sometió al proyecto Kamukura... Cocaína, heroína, LSD, ¿qué importaba? Todas y cada una, le resultaron tan patéticas y aburridas.</p><p>Pero besar a Nagito... Eso era diferente. Era como si él lo atrapara con cadenas y arrastrara, como una corriente de agua hundiéndolo en las profundidades más oscuras del océano. Aplastándolo con toda la extensión de su denso peso. Y esa era la sensación en la que parecía perder casi todo el raciocinio, se ahogaba en la satisfacción que hallaba en el afortunado.</p><p>Aún así, no era sólo eso, no, nunca. No acababa ahí. No se trataba tan sólo del anhelo físico y la excitación de esos momentos. Porque sus sentimientos por el albino se mantenían intactos. Le resultaba sorprendente que aún estaba tan enamorado de él como lo había estado la primera vez que lo conoció y pasaron un rato juntos.</p><p>— ¿En qué estás pensando, Hajime-kun? —cuestionó el albino que tenía la cabeza recargada en el hombro del nombrado. Su voz sosegada lo sacó de sus cavilaciones, recordándole que se ubicaba sentado en la arena con el chico de cabellera esponjosa a su lado.</p><p>Hinata suspiró al darse cuenta de que el otro muchacho continuaba utilizando ese sufijo con él. Quizás algunos aspectos no cambiarían entre ellos. Alzó la mirada en dirección a la luna que brillaba en el nocturno cielo en compañía de las diminutas estrellas.</p><p>—En nosotros. —respondió al encontrar la mano del albino y entrelazar sus dedos.</p><p>— ¿Sobre qué?</p><p>Tragó saliva con esa pregunta, desde que salió de la simulación, le costaba plasmar sus sentimientos en palabras. Tal vez lo que debía hacer era liberar sus más honestos pensamientos sin estar salpicados de incertidumbre.</p><p>—Que es... es una verdadera suerte tenerte conmigo. —hubo ocasiones en que la idea de Komaeda permaneciendo en coma para siempre, surcaba su mente y una agonía florecía.</p><p>En esos instantes, luchaba por no perder la esperanza. Él comenzó a considerar la existencia de los milagros cuando el suertudo abrió sus ojos.</p><p>Luego de oír eso, Komaeda se abalanzó sobre él y atrapó los labios contrarios de forma sumamente inexperta y emocionada. Un cosquilleo viajó por su espina dorsal cuando la mano del menor le subió por la nuca, acariciándole el cabello corto y enredando los dedos al llegar a los mechones largos, Hajime no aguantó el impulso de corresponder el beso con fiereza y dominancia. Las noches siempre son largas con la compañía de Nagito.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>